


Wishing upon a fake star (Accidents aren’t always unlucky, right?)

by MyM310dy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Both are flustered idiots, Fluff and Angst, I havent written in 1 year hi, M/M, Pokemon, also i dont know how ao3 works, bennett doesnt think highly of himself okay, the fics based in kalos bc its my favorite region, valentines day, xingyun of you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyM310dy/pseuds/MyM310dy
Summary: [Jirachi] • [Wish Pokémon]• “ Jirachi will awaken from its sleep of a thousand years if you sing to it in a voice of purity. It is said to make true any wish that people desire. “// Pokemon au :)
Relationships: Bennett & Razor (Genshin Impact), Bennett/Razor (Genshin Impact)
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Bennett sat at the balcony of the local hotel him and his friend where staying at, holding a pokeball to the sky. If you looked close enough, through the red covering you could see a small vulpix slumbering. 

Although the journey throughout kalos started a month ago, this was the only pokemon he had caught. He usually avoided the idea, since he had his torchic who was currently curled up next to Razor’s poochyena. Also since his luck caused many to run off from him

_ “Imagine your pokemon getting closer to your crush than you ever could bear to be” _ he thought, but immediately pushed it away since he was lucky enough that Razor didn't seem bothered by him, since he kinda just tagged along with him. No mission of his own, other than to build a team specializing in fire types. He just found them neat, Razor mentioned once that it was fitting for him, since he was very energetic and loud, similar to fire. Bennett was a little lost at the compliment ( could he call it that? he hoped he could ) but knew his friend meant well.

Out of the corner of his eye, Bennett saw a shooting star, it gleaming happily as it flew peacefully through the dark night sky, Bennett silently made a wish to himself, knowing full well ot would never corrur. at least in this timeline. Maybe he was getting ahead of him thinking it was happening in any universe at all. He thought about the festival happening tomorrow, it being about love and very much sylveon themed.

_ “I wonder if I cou-“ _

“TOR!”

His thoughts were quickly shut down as a small fire bird was now lightly pecking at his leg, the bird gesturing to the room, as if saying for him to go to sleep. 

“Oh” Bennett stood still for a second, before kneeling down and petting the pokemon “Sorry for making you worry about me torchic”

“Torchic” The bird huffed out dramatically before running from the balcony back to the two hotel beds. 

Bennett stood back up and pulled out his phone, the rotom inside of it buzzing sleepily, being confused about suddenly being woken up.

_ “The times are fine enough, I wonder if Razor would be up to it” _

Maybe his wish could come true, but tomorrow would tell, right?

  
  


-

Jirachi heard a wish from a small balcony miles away from it, the star-like pokemon giggled a little before going back to its floating route, still sleepy from its 1,000 year slumber. The Pokemon took in the wish, as with many others and prepared to do its magic and choose 3 of the many given to them.

For once, luck finally favored Bennett

-

Bennett woke up late, not very surprising since he was up fairly late the night beforehand. He felt anxious for no reason, wait there was a reason. He remembered the wish he made to himself the night before, and had no idea if he had it in him to go through with it.

The boy opened his mouth to talk and call out his friend before being cut off by him. “Hey Razo-“ “Bennett, go to festival with Razor?”

_ “HUH?” _ Bennett thought eternally, fairly confused at the other boy. He never really understood the quote “you took the words right out of my mouth” until now

“No?” Razor took Bennetts pure shock as him taking it offensively, which caused him to panick a little

“No- I mean I dont mean no, I do want to go with you 100% im just a little shocked, not in a bad way though imjustsuperconfused” Bennett blurted out in a rush, very sure he was blushing at the moment.  _ “Please dont look at me” _

Thank celestia that right at that time Razor’s shinx flew out of its pokeball, not giving any time for Razor himself to question Bennett or cause any awkward silence between the two of them.

The small lion-like pokemon began meowing? ( could you call it that? ) angrily, depicting it was currently very hungry and would  _ not _ hesitate to bite one of them of it didnt get what it wanted. Right at the moment, causing more chaos, poochyena began barking back, waking up torchic who began tweeting. The whole situation had to be ended soon or else they would more than likely be kicked out

  
_ “Todays going to be a long day” _ Bennett mumbled to himself


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Im telling myself bennett would have a fashion sense
> 
> yes I am lying to myself /lhj

Slightly scared of shinx’s growls, the two went to go get dressed. Bennett put on a orange sweatshirt with a collar, with pants of course. The outfit was recommended to him by fischl, he trusted the girls fashion sense, so he happily accepted her recommendations. 

After getting dressed, Bennett picked up his bag before being caught off guard

“Razor thinks Benny looks nice!” The other boy said happily, looking at the other boy softly. 

is it possible to keysmash internally? If so bennett felt like he was doing that in that moment, obviously flustered at the sweet remark. 

“T-thanks! you look great too!” He said, now looking into his bag, attempting to hide his face.

“Lets get going!” Bennett finally said cheerfully, attempting to his embarrassment from moments before

After that situation, they headed down to the hotel lobby. Bennett was still slightly spooked to say the least, still not recovering from what Razor stated before.

“ _ Why did he suddenly get so affectionate? I mean im not complaining but still… His attitude is similar to what I wished for last night”  _ He thought to himself, grabbing onto the nearby railing on the stairs. 

Torchic hopped down the stairs quickly, letting out a  _ “tor!”  _ each time it hit a step. This cute occurrence was a short distraction before Bennett realized he had grabbed Razors hand by accident, who was also holding onto the nearby railing.

“Sorry!” He blurted out quickly, swiftly pulling his own hand back.

_ “Can my luck not embarrass me? id prefer to get hit by a Mega Ampharos’s thunderbolt than this ohmygod” _

Razor seemed to be confused at the other boys reaction, clearly not seeing the situation in a negative way.

He tried to not think much of it, but he was worried on why his friend was so jumpy, did he do something wrong? 

By the time they reached the lobby Razorwas still bothered by the thoughts.

“Vulpi?” Bennett’s Vulpix, who recently was sent out, noticed the wolf-boys sadness and began pawing at him, in hopes to cheer him up.

Vulpix walked off to go eat after Bennett placed down the food bowls, but shot a concerned look at Razor before running towards the other pokemon.

Bennett also set down their own food, sliding Razors food towards him.

“I wonder whos gonna be at the festival! I read about it a while ago and I heard theres gonna be a show there”

“To loud, but Razor will go”

“Its fine if you don't want to, I don't wanna do anything that would bother you” 

Razor nodded in response, feeling a little at ease compared to the confusion and worry he felt a while ago.

-

Once they finished eating, the boys began walking to the site where the scene was currently held. 

“It looks like it might rain soon, I wonder how that might effect the festival.” Bennett said, staring at the sky. 

Razor, on the other hand, was staring at Bennett, who honestly, looked very pretty under the wavering sunlight.

_ “Benny Pretty..” _ Razor mumbled to himself, which caused Bennett to look at him. 

“Did you say something?” Bennett said, wondering if he missed a question from the other boy.

“No” Razor responded, looking back at the street in front of them. 

“Vulpix…” The small fire fox complained, getting sleepy, causing Bennett to pick her up. The small fox happily accepted this, relaxing in its trainer’s arms.

“Looks like the festival is up ahead! let's get going!” 

Razor nodded in response, following after the new boy who was running ahead of him.

The gates were wide open, many pastel pokemon wondering around in hopes to promote the theme of it, seemingly pushing any duo together. 

“Audin! Audino!” 

“Audino welcomes you to the Valentines day festival, we wish you to enjoy your time here!” A lady at the entrance said cheerfully.

“Thank you!” Bennett responded, stepping in and waiting for Razor to join him.

-

“Theres so many stalls and pokemon” Bennett said in awe, watching a couple of cottonee fly by, a whimsicott drifting along side them.

At the same time, a sylveon walked up to the two, a small badge identifying the pokemon as a “worker”. The intertwining pokemon waved its ribbions happily, following the boys around to ensure they enjoy their stay, or atleast its what it appeared like. 

At one point the pokemon walked to the open side of Razor, slowly guiding him to get closer with bennet until they had bumped into each other, causing Bennett to panic. The sylveon ran off, seemingly to have “done its job”

“Oh! Sorry I was staring at the map, but its kinda hard to while holding vulpix” 

“Vulpix!” The fox hopped out of his arms after hearing this remark, returning to its pokeball inside of Bennett’s bag, basically leaving the two boys on their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jirachi: These bitches gay... good for them, good for them

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to multiple glass animal songs while writing this
> 
> also ill write the breakfast and festival scene tomorrow bc I need to finish shiny hunting treeko


End file.
